Gabriella and Ron story: Part 3
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is between friends and relationship


**Previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Ron:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Jacob:** Her parents died in an accident because of Troy killed them. And the others got killed. So she has no-one to look after her. I am sure Bella and Charlie will take care of her.

**Gabriella:** I'll be fine.

**Alice:** Guys, Gabriella's awake now.

* * *

**Mean while with Bella, Charlie and Renee.**

**Bella:** Dad, can Gabriella stay with us?

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So she'll stay with us.

**Bella:** And dad?

**Charlie:** Yes?

**Bella:** Can Gabriella share the same room as me?

**Charlie:** Yes, she can share the same room as you.

**Bella:** Thank you, Dad.

**Charlie:** Your welcome, Bella. And i'll call your Mum just to let her know.

**Bella:** Okay.

* * *

**The next day Gabriella went to live with the Swan's.**

**Bella:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hi, Bella.

**Bella:** I heard you got your memory back.

**Gabriella:** Well, i got them back. And i am glad to be sharing a room with you.

**Bella:** I am glad to be sharing a room with you too.

**Gabriella:** Me too.

**Bella:** Tomorrow we got school, and Charlie said he'll keep you off school.

**Gabriella:** So, i'll be going to school after tomorrow, right?

**Bella:** Yeah.

**Gabriella:** I am proud and i made a new friend. It's you, Bella.

**Bella:** Acturally i lied to you. You do have school tomorrow, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Thank you, for telling me the truth. And if i see Ron. I am going to ignore him.

**Bella:** That's an good idea. Since he broke your heart.

**Gabriella:** I know. But I will never forgive Troy for what he did to me and for what Ron did to me as well. And i still love Troy. But only if he knew. And he didn't want me to go here. And now I know why. It was because Troy pulled me back. Aro just want's Troy to be with Taylor for ever.

**Bella:** How did you know?

**Gabriella:** Because he was put in his rightful place.

**Bella:** Gabriella, this isn't your fault. It was never your fault. That Troy dumped you for Taylor. And it's time we all moved on.

**Gabriella:** I know. But it's a shame on Ron and Troy.

**Bella:** You said it girl.

* * *

**The next day at school.**

**Ron:** Hey, Gabriella come sit with us.

**Bella:** Ron, leave her alone. And besides she's not interested in you anymore, Ron.

**Ron:** So why is she avioding me?

**Bella:** Because she doesn't wanna know about you and Hermione.

**Ron:** So she doesn't want to talk to me at all?

**Gabriella:** Bella can you go and I deal with Ron.

**Bella:** Okay.

**Ron:** Look, about hermione.

**Gabriella:** Look, Ron I spent an hour recovering at the Cullen's because of what Troy did to me. You dumped me for Hermione. And you didn't care about me at the time. But the whole reason i am saying this. Is because i don't care about what you have to say to me about Hermione.

**Ron:** Look, i am sorry that i didn't care for you at the time. But i realise i could have loved you more. And i could have cared for you, But i am still here for you. And what i am trying to say. Is that i love you. And Hermione is just my friend. The reason why i was holding her hand was because she wanted to take me back. And i just needed some time to get my own life back.

**Gabriella:** So you still love her, don't you?

**Ron:** I don't love Hermione and this time I am not lying to you. And I am not going to cheat on you.

**Gabriella:** Ron, I thought I loved you and you are lying you will do it again, but I won't give you a second chance, Ron. and I found someone else to love. And it was Edward. Bella told me to don't get my hopes up, but this time I didn't get my hopes up.

**Edward:** And why's that?

**Gabriella:** Because I loved you Edward. The whole time you were there for me. But you Ron.

**Ron:** I moved on to someone else.

**Hermione:** Yes you did and it was me.

**Edward:** Ron and Hermione, can you go, so that I can talk to Gabriella alone in private please?

**Ron and Hermione:** Okay, sure, we'll give yous a minute to talk alone and in private.

**(They both leave the room)**

**Edward:** How comes you didn't tell me before?

**Gabriella:** Because when we were at the Hospital. You cared for me. And I couldn't find me strenght to speak at all.

**Edward:** Yes I did care for you. Because I didn't wanna lose you. It was because I was falling for you.

**Gabriella:** I was falling for you and I and you would never use each other just to make someone else jealous of us being together.

**Edward:** We would never use eachother to make someone-else jealous of seeing us together and I don't lie, like Ron does.

**Gabriella:** I love you Edward.

**Edward:** I love you too, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you after the lesson.

**Edward:** I'll see you after the lesssion too, Gabriella.

* * *

**After the lesson with Taylor, Ethan, Jarred Benny, Sarah, Selena and Justin.**

**Taylor:** I am looking for Gabriella.

**Ethan:** Sorry, but she isn't here.

**Taylor:** Well, where is she?

**Ethan:** None of your buisness.

**Benny:** Yeah, it's none of your business Taylor.

**Sarah:** I suggest you leave right now, Taylor.

**Taylor:** Fine, I go. But if you see Gabriella. Tell her that I am looking for her.

**Ethan:** We will.

**Justin:** But for now. Leave Gabriella alone.

**Selena:** Yeah.

**Justin:** Guys can you give me a second to talk to Ethan?

**Taylor, Benny, Sarah and Selena:** Okay, Justin, but where's Jarred?

**Justin:** There he comes now, guys, but I think he's coming over to speak to Taylor.

**Benny and Ethan:** Oh, Justin's right here he comes to speak to Taylor, but I think he knows about her and Aro.

**Jarred: **Justin's right and Taylor leave Gabriella alone or else.

**Taylor:** Fine, I'll go back to Italy to help Aro and my boyfriend, Troy.

**Jarred:** oh, yeah good riddance.

* * *

**After lessions have finished Gabriella walked up to Edward.**

**Edward:** How was the lession?

**Gabriella:** It was good, but a slight problem.

**Edward:** I heard you had a rough time.

**Gabriella:** Ron spoke to me again during to lesson the whole time, but I think Hermione saw him speaking to me in the lesson. And i did what was suppose to do. Just sit and get on with my work and ignore him.

**Edward:** Someone was asking for you.

**Gabriella:** Who was that someoone?

**Edward:** Taylor. She was looking for you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Troy told Taylor to look for me.

**Edward:** I'll protect you Gabriella even the rest of the Cullens.

**Justin:** Edward, do you mind if I speak to Gabriella?

**Edward:** Sure, i'll leave yous to talk. I'll see you later Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you later too, Edward.

**Justin:** How are you?

**Gabriella:** I am fine, Justin. How's Selena?

**Justin:** She's fine. She dumped me for your boyfriend Edward.

**Gabriella:** Why did she dump you for my boyfriend Edward?

**Justin:** You know when you were at the Hospital recovering.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, what happened?

**Justin:** She bumped into him. And just then she kissed him, but he didn't feel anything between the both of them.

**Gabriella:** Just like that.

**Justin:** Just like that, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** But why didn't Edward tell me?

**Edward:** Because I didn't have the nerve to tell you. I wanted to. But I just couldn't. I am sorry, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** That's okay, Edward Cullen, even Troy didn't tell me that he loved Taylor as well, but he's all the way over in Italy with Aro and Taylor, then he called me last night, just so he can lecture me about how his life was with Taylor, but he's just like Ron a sicko who can't keep his eyes of Chad's girlfriend. I am going to England away from Troy. And don't think it's your fault, Edward.

**Edward:** Okay, but I still love you, but not her anyways.

**Justin:** Gabriella, I forgot to tell you one more thing.

**Gabriella:** What might be?

**Justin:** I fell for you. And I promise I won't dump you ever.

**Gabriella:** I fell for you too, Justin. And won't dump you ever.

**Justin:** I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I love you too, Justin.

* * *

**The next day at home Gabriella had a nightmare.**

**Gabriella:** I am sorry for waking you up, Bella.

**Bella:** That's okay Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Have you heard about me and Edward breaking up?

**Bella:** Yes and i heard your going to live in England.

**Gabriella:** Sorry, I lied to Edward, but because of that I love him always, but don't tell Justin that I told you that I love Edward. And I have to use the bathroom. I think I'm going to throw-up.

**Bella:** That's okay and you can use the bathroom. Your staying here?

**Gabriella:** Yes, I am staying here.

**Justin:** Bella can I talk to Gabriella alone?

**Bella:** Yes, you can.

**Justin:** What happened between you and Edward the other night? Because I wanna know what the hell happened

**Gabriella:** I don't, Justin.

**Justin:** You don't think you are pregnant with Ron's baby, do you?

**Gabriella:** I have been at the Hospital, and obviously the baby belongs to Troy, but I am going to pass out, but I don't think Troy's the father of the baby. Or even Ron's baby either.

**Justin:** How did you know that?

**Gabriella:** Because he pushed me against the wall. And pressured me.

**Justin:** It's okay you can stay with me okay?

**Gabriella:** Okay.

**Then Gabriella passes out, but Justin doesn't care about her and gets rushed to the hospital by Edward.**

* * *

**The next day she went to live with Justin Clearwater.**

**Edward:** Rosalie, I need you to keep a close eye on Gabriella.

**Rosalie:** Okay I keep Gabriella watch.

**Edward:** Thank you, Rosalie.

**Rosalie: **You love her, don't you?

**Edward: **I do love her, but I never had a chance to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world.


End file.
